


Music of the night

by sherlockid25



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockid25/pseuds/sherlockid25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro can’t sleep and you try to help him (no smut here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the night

The last mission was devastating for Pietro and Wanda. They arrived at the avengers tower at 11 on the night when they were supposed to be there by 8. They were full of bruises but Pietro was way worse than his sister. He had a deep cut in the shoulder and cuts all over the face but instead of showing how tired he was, he started arguing with Tony about a tv show called Graceland and whether Aaron Tveit was going to die in it or not.

Wanda went to her bedroom instead saying she was too tired for their shit. Everyone could see that something had happened because of their faces and you could see it more than anyone in Pietro's eyes.  
-do you know what happened in the mission?- you asked Steve 

-no, (N/n), and I’m sorry to tell you that if I knew I couldn’t say-

You pulled your puppy dog eyes but he smiled sweetly and didn’t fall for it. 

-okay, of you are not telling me then I’m going to bed- you kissed to him in the cheek and saw Pietro looking kind of mad. You ran towards him and jumped into his lap hugging him and kissing him in the cheek making him complain about the scar in his shoulder. 

-I’m sorry if I hurt you- you said smiling to your best friend. 

He and his sister had been your best friends since you first came into the avengers tower. You were the same age and shared some interests like pizza, ice cream… the relationship between you and the other avengers was good too. Steven was always nice to you (and everybody) and you were good friends, your relationship with Natasha and Clint was very close and you loved those two, Thor had always been friendly with you, Tony was charming (though he could really be a pain in the ass when he wanted to) and Sam and Bucky always helped you whenever you needed anything. 

-what about me?-Tony asked 

-you get nothing because you are always a bad boy turning the cheek so I miss and end up kissing you in the lips. Today you are not getting anything!-

He quickly stood up from the couch and attempted to catch from behind but you run to your bedroom leaving him in the living room chatting with the other avengers.

________________________________________

You woke up in the middle of the night when you heard a shout. You quickly run to Natasha's room as the Russian ex-soldier used to have nightmares but you found her sleeping like a log. Then you heard it again and recognised that it came from Pietro's bedroom you run again to the other room and opened the door to find him sleeping in fetal position with a wince. You woke him up and he looked afraid. It wasn’t the first time you saw him but it worried you. 

-(Y, yn)?- he asked sleepy

-it was only a nightmare. Don’t worry, I’m here with you- 

You caressed his blond hair lovingly until he called down. It wasn’t the first time that Pietro had nightmares, in fact he was beginning to have them very regularly and it was starting to alarm you. 

-can you please bring it?- he asked. You instantly knew what he was asking you. 

-of course give me a minute- you said kissing his forehead and standing up to walk through the hallway into your room to pick the only thing that you knew could calm Pietro down. 

You walked back into his room and showed him your music of the night music box. Your grandmother had given it to you when you were 17 as a birthday present and it was all you kept from your other life. You wound up the music box and the melody started to play making Pietro relax. You were just about to exit the room when Pietro asked you to stay. You laid in the bed next to him and he held you closer. 

-Can you sing it?- he asked 

You started singing the song from the phantom of the opera stroking his hair. He smiled, a real smile but you didn’t have enough. 

-was the mission that bad?- 

-you don’t know- he said not really answering your question- you really don’t know- 

With that he closed his eyes and you kissed him one last time in the forehead making his smile even bigger. He held you closer still letting morpheus take him and you into a dream without nightmares.


End file.
